Mirror Twist
by BloodTwins
Summary: La humanidad jamás comprendería los sentimientos de soledad y amargura que encierra la persona excluida al haber nacido como vampiro. Dime, ¿realmente somos iguales? KamuiXSubaru
1. Who am I? Who are you?

**Disclaimer: Las CLA****MP son dueñas de los personajes. Es un mundo alternativo basado en el ova tokyo revelations. Es un fic yaoi, sino te gusta, entonces retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado ^^. Más adelante contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Dedicado al pasado por abrirnos las puertas a un increíble futuro._

**Capítulo I  
>Who am I? Who are you?<strong>

"Un monstruo"

Bajo ese nombre la gente me llamaba. He crecido así toda la vida. Encerrado en estas cuatro paredes de madera divagaba en mis pensamientos, tratando de encontrar una respuesta ante mis inumerables dudas. Era lo único que podía hacer…

Escuchaba los gritos de los aldeanos del pueblo en el exterior. ¿Qué estarán gritando esta vez? Conociendo mis habilidades inhumanas, podría concentrarme y entender sus palabras a la perfección pero no quería hacerlo.

_Tenía miedo._

¿Es correcto que un monstruo tema? Miedo a ser herido una vez más…

Los gritos disminuyeron; seguramente los guardianes habían alejado a la muchedumbre para evitar que mi enojo creciera y arrebatara sus vidas.

Los humanos son una raza muy extraña y los únicos con los que puedo sentirme vivo. Ellos fueron quienes me trajeron a este templo y pasar el resto de mis días contemplando el mismo vacío. Los mismos que me ofrecieron refugio. Aunque mi propia existencia era una creación peligrosa.

Soy lo que llaman un ser inmortal, alguien que se alimenta de los demás como un parásito y un peligro eterno para la raza humana. Soy un vampiro. Una simple palabra que desencadenaba pánico. La gente siempre me evadía cuando decidía salir. Ellos me temían. Sin embargo, cansado de estar encerrado dos meses, ése día quería salir.

Me sercioré que mi capa estuviera acomodada y abrí las inmensas puertas del templo. Una rafaga de aire frío colocó mi cabello hacia atrás. El exterior no cambió. Las mismas casas y miradas llenas de temor… Cerré la puerta tras de mí y salté entre los techos de las casas con velocidad. El cielo estaba cubierto por nubes grises, avisándome que pronto llovería. La gente continuaba señalándome, a pesar que cada una era diferente, coincidían en tener un sentimiento.

Salté lo más alto que pude y aterricé en la copa de un gran roble. Al fin llegué al único lugar donde estaba conforme con lo que hacía y distanciarme de ellos. Me senté entre las ramas y apoyé mi cabeza sobre el tronco. Desde ese sitio, podía contemplar con detalle el bosque. Un sitio perfecto para buscar algo de comer…

-Disculpe…

Una voz extraña me sorprendió. De inmediato, me levanté mostrando unas garras largas y afiladas que nacían de mis dedos. Identifiqué al dueño de la voz. Del otro lado del tronco estaba sentado entre las ramas alguien. No lo reconocí ya que traía una capa que lo cubría. No me importaba quién era, no tendría piedad sobre él. Estaba preparado para atacarlo si era necesario… no volvería a ser lastimado.

-E-espera…

Ya era tarde. Salté rápidamente hacia él y desplegué mis garras ante su rostro. Con una mano sujeté su cuello, apretándolo con fuerza. La persona no presentó resistencia alguna.

-¿T-Tú eres Kamui?

¿Cómo sabía…? Mis púpilas se dilataron. Sin embargo no permití que mi confusión estropeara mi decisión. Debía conocer su identidad… De pronto un contacto cálido se apoderó de mi mano. El desconocido colocó su mano encima de la misma que oprimía su cuello sin piedad. A pesar de quererlo matar, ¿por qué no hacía nada?, ¿por qué no rogó por su vida o intentó luchar por ella?

Sin notarlo, dejé de oprimir su cuello y retrocedí algunos pasos. El desconocido recuperó el oxígeno que le quité. La persona se incorporó y dirigió su atención hacia mi.

-¿Cómo supiste…?- le inquirí.  
>-Por tu rostro sé que eres Kamui.<p>

Una risa agradable profanaron sus labios. Un sonido que escuchaba a veces de los aldeanos más ellos nunca se reían en mi presencia.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunté con firmeza.  
>-Perdona, no me presenté…<p>

El sujeto se quitó la capucha que cubría su rostro y me reveló su identidad. Mi cuerpo entero flaqueó al verlo. Cuán reflejo mismo, parecía el producto de alguna alucinación. Cabello negro, un cuerpo fuerte y alto, de tez blanca, delgado y fino e incluso tenía vestimenta parecida a la mía. Lo único que lo diferenciaba eran unos ojos esmeraldas. Agradable… fue lo primero que pensé de él.

-Soy Subaru.

Sin duda sería el nombre que repetería constantemente en mi mente. El recuerdo de su persona acecharía mis pensamientos. Estaba seguro de ello porque era la primera persona que no mostraban miedo sus ojos sino una tranquilidad inexplicable…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Notas de las Blood Twins**

**Kamui:** Ha pasado una eternidad desde nuestra última actualización. Lamentamos la demora, la Universidad y algunas crisis existenciales nos detuvieron un poco pero volvemos más fuertes que nunca.

Este fic es muy especial para nosotras, fue escrito en una libreta del mal (en serio... da miedo…) Agradezco demasiado a Subaru por su amistad y compañía.

**Subaru****:** (Temblando detrás de Kamui) ¡Sí… esa cosa da miedo! (Apuntando a la libreta negra) Quién diría que volveríamos tras muchas cosas –y mucho tiempo, pero todo lo que ha pasado ha sido para bien y gracias a eso hemos crecido como personas. Por lo que nuevamente me gustaría reiterar nuestra disculpa a nuestro apreciable público y agradecer su apoyo (Hace reverencia) Y por último, quisiera exigirle mi chocolate a Kamui, digo, agradecerle mucho por volver a tomar la oportunidad de trabajar juntas, pero sobretodo por su amistad y hermandad x3 (Ahora si me darás mi chocolate, Kamui 8D?)

Muchas gracias por permitirnos adentrarnos en sus mentes -pervertidas o sanas- y creer en nosotras. Felicitaciones, consejos, críticas constructivas son bienvenidos, gritos desesperados porque escribamos más, son bienvenidos.

**Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos y a los que dejan review. **

**Mirror Twist  
><strong>_  
><em>


	2. Nobody's here

**Disclaimer: Las CLA****MP son dueñas de los personajes. Es un mundo alternativo basado en el ova tokyo revelations. Es un fic yaoi, sino te gusta, entonces retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado ^^. Más adelante contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Dedicado a__ nuestros "compañeros de viaje", por hacer de la vida divertida e incentivar a nuestro maestro interno a alcanzar la sabiduría. _

**Capítulo II  
><strong>Nobody's here<strong>  
><strong>

"No hay nadie"

Era el pensamiento que constantemente invadía mi mente. Por más que los demás me aceptaran; no cambiaba que jamás sería igual a ellos. Sólo el tiempo nunca cambiaba.

El tiempo transcurría lentamente y evadía cambio alguno en mi persona. Ello me hacía diferente. Poseía lo que llamaban "eternidad"

A pesar de todo, había un sentimiento inmutable que sobrevivió con el paso de los años. Lo único que no me hacía diferente a los demás. Ellos sufrían… como yo. Comprendía su dolor más jamás comprenderían el mío. La tristeza que se siente de no poder compartir la eternidad con alguien más. La soledad ocasional abarcaba mi mente y no había nada que pudieran hacer para cambiarlo. Quería creer que la soledad de un vampiro no podría ser eterna.

-Lo siento…

Una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos. A pesar de ser familiar, logró sorprenderme.

-Hokuto chan…

Ella sonrió levemente.

-¿Qué?- respondí brevemente correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

Su semblante cambió, tornándose amargo y solitario lo cual me desconcertó. Sinceramente, esperaba el típico regaño de su parte por ser tan descuidado y distraído.

-Se acabó el tiempo…

¿Tiempo? Pero era imposible verme afectado por ello. Ella se percató de mi confusión, negando levemente con su cabeza.

-Ha llegado el momento…- se acercó hacia mi y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos- de decir adiós.

- ¿A qué te refieres?  
>- Alguien más espera por ti, así como tu has estado esperando por ése alguien. Sólo permanecía contigo, esperando éste momento.<br>- Pero…  
>- Subaru debes marchar, no temas por el camino difícil que venga. Dáte la oportunidad de ser feliz.<br>- No te entiendo, no quiero irme de aquí.  
>- No hay nada que sea eterno ni squiera para un vampiro como tú. Debes buscar para encontrarte a ti mismo y en el camino apreciarás aquello que no es parte de ti mismo. Te deseo lo mejor.<p>

Poco a poco, sentí humedecer mis ojos, al momento en que la figura de quien consideraba mi hermana se borraba. No era por las lágrimas, su espíritu comenzó a desvanecerse.

Nada se quedaba estático; una vez que algo cambiaba raramente era reversible. El ser humano siempre era impredecible. Inconscientemente estiré mis garras al intenter alcanzar lo que quedaba de mi hermana, del espíritu que consideré mi familiar.

-Llegó Kamui. Te extrañaré Subaru…

Tras decir ésas palabras, su voz se desvaneció quedando sólo el vacío. Un pánico se apoderó de mí, no podía quedarme solo… era una condena a autodestruirme.

_Kamu__i_

Un extraño sentimiento nació en mi, lo que los humanos llamaban "esperanza". De pronto, una presencia alertó mis sentidos, no era humana, giré mi rostro y miré a pocos metros una figura que se encontraba en un árbol. Instintivamente me acerqué hacia él. Debía conocer su identidad. Salté sin pensarlo sobre el árbol, quedando al otro lado del tronco donde se encontraba la extraña silueta.

-Amm.. Disculpa…

El viento sopló, moviendo las hojas de los árboles, dejando entrever con la poca luz unos hermosos ojos amatistas que se habían dilatado, tornándose en un dorado sereno. Sin embargo, me confie demasiado y reaccioné muy lento. Garras ajenas me sofocaban mi garganta, impidiendo que escapara. Coloqué mi mano sobra la suya. Su contacto era tibio.

-E.. Espera. ¿Tú eres Kamui?

Apenas mencioné su nombre y la confusión se dibujó en su rostro. Sus reacciones de alguna forma me inspiraban confianza. Pese a que sus manos se encontraban en fácil disposición de quitarme la vida; era imposible sentir miedo. Su mano me soltó, haciendo que cayera a la rama.

En mis años de existencia nunca conocí la desesperación y el instinto de luchar para conservar tu vida pero no me había importado. Un sentimiento mayor me cautivó desde aquél momento.

-¿Quién eres?

Su voz era más dura y amarga… era solitaria.

-Perdona, no me presenté…

Por ser distraído, no me quité la capa. Le daba la razón de tener desconfianza de mí. Me la quité y sonreí tímidamente. Su solemne presencia me intimidaban un poco.

-Soy Subaru.

Silencio y quietud. Al parecer ambos tratábamos de asimilar la situación. Él dio media vuelta, alejándose más de mí.

-¡Espera! No te vayas.

Él se detuvo. Me acerqué unos pasos hacia él. Me miró de reojo, sin embargo continuó con su camino.

_¿Por qué se iba?_

Su reacción me desconcertó completamente.

-¡Kamui!

Me abalancé hacia él y lo rodeé por detrás para detenerlo. Sin embargo, mi movimiento precipitado hizo que perdiéramos el equilibro y cayeramos del árbol.

Aquél acto sólo fue un capricho mío, algo que jamás creí que desencadenaría todo…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Notas de las Blood Twins**

**Kamui:** Me fascina este fragmento, fue escrito por Subaru y acaparó demasiado mi atención. Agradecemos la bienvenida que ha tenido este fic. Se siente increíble estar de vuelta.

Esperen el siguiente capítulo.

**Subaru****:** Este fic despierta muchos sentimientos bonitos que habían estado guardados, recuerdos y razones para sonreír. De nueva cuenta, una prueba de que el pasado sigue vivo, pero uno sigue en pie y puede sonreírle a este. Un agradecimiento especial a los lectores por permitirnos compartir esto y más con ustedes, conocidos o no.

Muchas gracias por permitirnos adentrarnos en sus mentes -pervertidas o sanas- y creer en nosotras. Felicitaciones, consejos, críticas constructivas son bienvenidos, gritos desesperados porque escribamos más, son bienvenidos.

**Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos y a los que dejan review. **

**Mirror Twist  
><strong>_  
><em>


	3. The one in front me

**Disclaimer: Las CLA****MP son dueñas de los personajes. Es un mundo alternativo basado en el ova tokyo revelations. Es un fic yaoi, sino te gusta, entonces retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado ^^. Más adelante contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Dedicado a mis compañeros de la universidad._

**Capítulo III**

Creía sólo en la soledad. Vivía bajo mi sombra. Desconocía la compañía junto con el sentimiento que conllevaba. De pronto, apareciste bajo aquél cielo nublado. El eco de tu nombre aún permanecía en mi mente… mientras sentía algo nuevo nacer.

El silencio hizo su aparición junto con el aviso de la tormenta que se aproximaba. ¿Por qué anhelaba conocer más de ti? Sin notarlo, bajé la guardia mientras divagaba entre mis pensamientos. Dudas, confusión, ansiedad, sentimientos que conocía a la perfección. Aquellas sensaciones iban cobrando más fuerza en mi interior. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente. Las cerré para evitar demostrar mi debilidad hacia él. Sino hacía algo, seguramente volvería a caer en la "oscuridad". Ésa étapa que autonombré cuando olvidé lo que hacía y me perdía entre los recuerdos. Una acción que mi cuerpo automáticamente hacía cada vez que estaba en una situación incómoda.

A pesar de conocer las consecuencias… ¿por qué quería ser "alguien" para él? Me reí con ironía. Ésa clase de situaciones no existían para mi. Con decisión giré mi cuerpo con la intención de retirarme. Era lo mejor. Debía alejarme antes de herirlo.

-¡Espera! No te vayas

Me detuvé al sentir cómo mi cuerpo se tensaba.

-¡Kamui!

Todo ocurrió de prisa. Estaba confundido ante sus palabras cuando un contacto cálido rodeó mi espalda. La sensación de caer al vacío fue inevitable. Dejé de lado mis emociones para tomar conciencia de lo ocurrido. Caíamos… caíamos hacia la tierra húmeda. Todo se movía en cámara lenta al igual que mis pensamientos que intentaban asimilar lo ocurrido. Sin embargo sucedió algo inexplicable. Mientras éramos atraídos por la gravedad, giré mi cuerpo con delicadeza, sintiendo la brisa entre mi cabello.

_Una expresión confundida_

Ello noté en él cuando caíamos. La mirada amable y tranquila que miré momentos atrás ahora la reemplazaba una serie de emociones. La principal de todas era la culpa. ¿De qué te sentías culpable? Sin percatarme de lo que hacía, extendí mis brazos…

¿Por qué no sonríes?, ¿es mi culpa?

Y … te envolví por completo con ellos. Tu mirada estaba confundida. También lo estaba. No sabía lo que hacía pero algo me decía que hacía lo correcto. El contacto de nuestros cuerpos resultaba extraño. Como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera por completo mi cuerpo y lo paralizara. Por más desconocido que fuera… era reconfortante.

_¿Acaso también te sentías solo?_

Sin darme cuenta, lo abracé con más fuerza, haciendo que su cuerpo fuera totalmente cubierto por el mio. Al principio parecías negarte, sin embargo, con una actitud tímida, lo aceptaste. Sólo faltaba estar a salvo. Debía darme prisa. Elevé mi cabeza para contemplarlo todo. Estábamos a pocos metros del suelo. Sujeté con mayor fuerza el cuerpo de aquella persona y con un movimiento final, logré girar nuestros cuerpos de tal forma que sería quien recibiría el impacto.

Esa fue mi decisión.

Momentos después caímos por completo. El olor a hierbas frescas se apoderó de mis sentidos junto con la sensación que mi cuerpo se rompía. El crujir de mis huesos resonó entre los árboles del bosque y una oleada de dolor me recorrió. Dolía… pero… ¿por qué tenía esta satisfacción?

Tu reacción fue inmediata. Alejaste mis brazos, los cuales te salvaron, y me miraste con asombro. Estabas perplejo. ¿Me creerías si te dijera que también lo estaba?

-K-Kamui, ¿estás bien?

Palabras dulces que nadie me había dicho. Una sonrisa ligera surcó en mis labios.

-¿Por qué sonríes?, estás herido…

Lo sabía… Tus ojos me revelaron los indicios de las lágrimas que deseabas derramar. ¿Por qué seguías liberando tu amabilidad con alguien como yo? Esa persona, tan amable, se levantó ligeramente, procurando alejar el peso de su cuerpo. Las lágrimas adornaron sus mejillas, haciendo que su rostro inocente se volviera aún más hermoso. Alcé mi mano con las fuerzas que me quedaban y la coloqué en una de tus inmedaito comenzó a exclamarme palabras de reproche. No las escuchaba. Fijé mi atención en sus ojos mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-No… tengas miedo.

Aún sin conocerte. Te ofrecí desde aquél momento mi total protección.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Notas de las Blood Twins**

**Kamui:** Hola a todos! Esta parte fue escrita por mi. En este capítulo intenté adentrarme a los sentimientos de Kamui, más de lo que sé. Acababa de estudiar ecología, etimología y filosofía cuando escribí esto.

De corazón espero les guste este capítulo.

Esperen el siguiente capítulo.

**Subaru****:** … T_T ¡Qué bonitoooo! Ah, ¡Cuántos recuerdos! Un capítulo lleno de ternura y sentimientos, ¿qué más hace falta decir? Me da mucha emoción releer este fic x3

Muchas gracias por permitirnos adentrarnos en sus mentes -pervertidas o sanas- y creer en nosotras. Felicitaciones, consejos, críticas constructivas son bienvenidos, gritos desesperados porque escribamos más, son bienvenidos.

**Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos y a los que dejan review. **

**Mirror Twist****  
><strong>_  
><em>


	4. A warm smile

**Disclaimer: Las CLA****MP son dueñas de los personajes. Es un mundo alternativo basado en el ova tokyo revelations. Es un fic yaoi, sino te gusta, entonces retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado ^^. Más adelante contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Dedicado a aquellos que han compartido su sonrisa conmigo y han cuidado de la mía._

**Capítulo IV  
>A warm smile<strong>

Había actuado sin pensar; un deseo desconocido, algo que nunca experimenté. Me sentía confundido. ¿Por qué lo obligué a detenerse?, ¿qué acababa de hacer? Eran las preguntas que me repetía al momento que caía. Entonces él me rodeó en sus brazos; protegiéndome de la caída. ¿Por qué? Con cada pregunta que me formulaba parecía confirmar el sentimiento nacido.

Inconcientemente, y como si fuera nuestro contacto algo natural, me aferré a su cuerpo, permitiendo que me escudara de los golpes de las ramas. Mis manos se sujetaban con fuerza a su espalda, a lo que él respondió cubriendo mi cabeza con una de sus manos. Me sentía protegido. Por primera vez, cuidado y realmente apreciado por alguien.

_Un sentimiento cálido_

Titubeé varias ocasiones, preguntándome si aquello estaba bien, lo que menos quería era causar problemas y que alguien terminara herido por este simple accidente que provoqué.

Fue entonces cuando su cuerpo recibió el impacto del suelo. Sentí cómo mis ojos se dilataron.

-¡K-Kamui! ¡¿estás bien? –grité al momento que separaba sus brazos que aún me seguían envolviendo, protegiéndome de un peligro invisible.

Me sentía patético. Era más que obvio que se encontraba herido. No tenía derecho de ser alguien digno de su protección. El dolor del pasado regresaba a mí. Esperaba a que sus ojos reprocharan los míos, amenazándolos con aquél brillo dorado pero no fue así. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, desconcertándome totalmente.

_¿Por qué sonríes si estás herido?_

Era mi culpa. Todavía no te conocía y ya había salido lastimado por mi culpa. Era lo peor que podía hacer. Sentí como se me humedecían los ojos. Me levanté inmediatamente y sólo logré apartarme a su lado. Su mano detuvo la mía. Me hubiera alejado de no haber sido porque su contacto era cálido; en el fondo era necesario y tentador.

Me ruboricé por mis propios pensamientos ¿Es que no me podía poner de acuerdo? Sólo terminaba confundiéndome, causando dolor a los demás por mi falta de decisión. Era demasiado para mí, no pude soportar las lágrimas. Una de sus manos acarició mi mejilla intentando limpiarlas. Se incorporó del suelo pese a su condición y el dolor de su cuerpo. Me negué inmediatamente, tenía que reposar o sus heridas empeorarían.

Pero mis palabras no fueron suficientes y me ignoró. Sus manos siguieron fijas en mi rostro como si nada más importara. Fueron tus ojos los que me dejaron inmóviles y me atraparon en un sólo instante.

El mismo instante que me adentrarían en la eternidad de un ser que jamás había imaginado conocer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Notas de las Blood Twins**

**Subaru****:** El capítulo está muy cursí… ¡Hasta la dedicatoria está cursi! (risas) pero aún así se me ha hecho un capítulo muy tierno de escribir y me ha arrebatado muchas sonrisas y risas fangirl –vaya la redundancia con el título- y lo mejor de todo es que lo tuve que transcribir después de un día lleno de alegrías y frikieses con mi querida amiga y hermana kamui x3. Espero en verdad les guste el capítulo y agradezco a Kamui la revisión de este capítulo :)

**Kamui:** No recordaba ni la mitad de lo escrito (risas) Olvidé lo que era estar con Subaru, es agradable saber que las buenas amistades siempre durarán en el tiempo. En otras cosas estamos preparando una gran sorpresa para ustedes, sólo terminaré algunos pendientes con varias ilustraciones que tengo y comenzaremos el proyecto. Estén atentos.

**Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos y a los que dejan review. **

**Mirror Twist**


	5. Tears under rain

**Disclaimer: Las CLA****MP son dueñas de los personajes. Es un mundo alternativo basado en el ova tokyo revelations. Es un fic yaoi, sino te gusta, entonces retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado ^^. Más adelante contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Dedicado al uke más bello del mundo y al cual me inclino delante y acepto mi sukenidad. Atte. Kamui  
>Kamui: Subaru!<em>

**Capítulo V  
>Tears under rain<strong>

La lluvia continuaba cayendo y sus gotas se fusionaban con tus lágrimas. Pequeños indicios del profundo dolor que ocultabas y el cual no lograba entender.

_Lágrimas_

Simples gotas de agua que sirven para reconfortarnos y liberar nuestro pesar. Al menos era la definición que escuché de la gente. Nos hacían más fuetes. Estos ojos tan cansados jamás habían llorado ya que no tenían un motivo. Sin embargo… ¿tú si lo tienes, cierto?

En tus ojos aprecié el reflejo de mis propios temores junto con tu inexplicable amabilidad.

_¿Por qué?, ¿por qué me has elegido?_

Un cálido contacto se apoderó de mi rostro. Eran las lágrimas que estabas derramando sin cesar. ¿Por qué continúas llorando? Traté de tranquilizar a ese ser tan frágil sin embargo sabía que era inútil. No entendía cómo hacerlo.¿Cómo ayudarle? Era la pregunta que insistía ser encontrada. Aferré mis manos en el suelo y las coloqué en forma de puño mientras sujetaba tierra con ello. Cuán inútil me sentía.

De pronto, como algún producto irreal, la respuesta me encontró.

Lentamente comencé a levantarme. De inmediato, tus palabras de reproche hicieron eco en mis oídos. Con mucho cuidado, coloqué mis manos en los hombros del ser amable. Cerré mis ojos, por breves instantes, al momento en que una oleada de dolor recorría mi cuerpo.

-N-no seas tonto, tienes que recostarte…

En ese momento abrí mis ojos. Tus labios callaron y mi propósito nació. No entendía cosas tan simples como los sentimientos y no quería hacerlo nunca. Sin embargo… deseaba saberlo por él. Estando a tan escasos centímetros de su rostro me percaté del ser tan vulnerable que sujetaba.

Aunque no conociera la forma adecuada de remediar su pesar, deseaba intentarlo….

Todo ocurrió lentamente. Coloqué mis manos en su rostro, sintiendo nuevamente la oleada de dolor y comencé a acercarte hacia el mío. Tu mirada cambió de inmediato, presentando confusión y pánico. Sin embargo no me detuve. Su rostro se ruborizó al comprender lo que intentaba hacer. De manera natural y cómo si tuviera experiencia en ello coloqué mis labios en los suyos.

_Un beso._

Un simple beso con el cual deseaba expresar mis sentimientos. Si podía llamarlos de tal manera a lo que sentía.

Desde aquél momento donde nuestros labios se unieron por primera vez, comprendí que esa figura solitaria –que tanto me había costado crear- dejó de existir ya que fuiste tú quien lo hizo desaparecer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Notas de las Blood Twins**

**Kamui:** Una vez más agradecemos su apoyo y respuestas positivas hacia el fic. Olvidé las palabras que escribí en esta historia y me sorprendió leerlas dos años después. Me ayudaron a devolverme mi pasión por la pareja.

Es un capítulo muy especial, espero lo disfruten.

Sobre la dedicatoria de hoy… reemplacen sukenidad por semidad el resto lo acepto.

**Subaru****: **(haciéndose el que no oye)yo NO escribí la dedicatoria~ lalalalala~!¿qué les hace pensar eso?(Siente la mirada asesina de Kamui) ¡Este capítulo está hermoso! Lleno de sentimiento como siempre. Estoy muy emocionada con el buen recibimiento de este fic por lo que estoy muy agradecida ¡Espero empezar a traducir pronto este fic tambien!

**Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos y a los que dejan review. **

**Mirror Twist**


	6. Kiss under the rain

**Disclaimer: Las CLA****MP son dueñas de los personajes. Es un mundo alternativo basado en el ova tokyo revelations. Es un fic yaoi, sino te gusta, entonces retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado ^^. Más adelante contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Dedicado al presente. _

**Capítulo VI  
><strong>**Kiss under rain**

La lluvia que comenzaba a arreciar hizo la imagen de su rostro borrosa. Mis ojos simplemente no podían detener las lágrimas. Intenté detenerme aunque resultaba en vano sólo podía ocultar mi rostro y evitar que viera cuan lamentable era. Mantuve mis ojos apartados de los suyos fijando la mirada hacia a un lado. Sentía cómo mi pecho se sofocaba intentando ocultar mis sollozos.

Él se levantó. Un escalofrío sentí en mi espalda al instante, su presencia intimidaba y mi intuición lo sabía. Aunque… él sólo mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y noté cómo procuraba detenerlo. No podía dejarlo marchar así.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se abrieron, manteniendo aquella inmutable mirada. Ni siquiera noté sus manos sobre mis hombros ni la distancia tan corta nos separaba. Tanto mis palabras como pensamientos callaron, dejándome en silencio por unos cuantos segundos pero suficientes para llegar a ser eternos. Sus manos se dirigieron a mi rostro, colocando sus dedos alrededor de mi mejilla.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Seguía sin poder hacer nada. Mi cuerpo se paralizó. Pero justo un momento, quizás un segundo, antes de que todo se desatara, la respuesta vino a mi. Sin embargo, ya era tarde. Había comprendido la verdadera razón justo en el momento que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Sólo vi sus ojos venir hacia mí y sentir el roce de nuestros labios.

¿Qué era esta sensación?

Mi cuerpo que lentamente perdía fuerza fue recorrido por un extraño calor interno. De pronto todo me pareció más claro. Sus manos, sus labios, inclusive su aroma podía sentirlos y visualizarlos como si fueran conocidos para mí. Mis ojos se entrecerraron mientras luchaba en la inconsciencia.

Mis ojos cerraron y sólo sentí cómo mis manos se aferraron a su espalda, ejerciendo presión sobre ella. Una fuerza que no supe donde salió.

Sus labios ejercieron más fuerza sobre los míos en respuesta y de nuevo fui capaz de percibir algo más, parecía que mis sentidos estuvieran despertando de un letargo. Mi respiración y pulso se aceleraron aún más haciendo que nuestros cuerpos entraran en un contacto mayor.

Sentí cómo su respiración se aceleró también haciendo que su sangre circulara con mayor rapidez por su cuerpo. Lo sabía. Percibí la verdadera esencia de su sangre por primera vez.

El primer aroma y… mi primer deseo. El deseo de sangre; una sed que crecía.

Aquello fue demasiado para mí. Mi cuerpo me lo decía. Así como una fuerza y percepción inexplicable había salido de mí desaparecieron. Abandonando una vez más pensamiento alguno.

Mi consciencia cayó presa de un sueño letárgico, mientras sólo quedaba en mis recuerdos, el dulce sabor de su boca…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Notas de las Blood Twins**

**Kamui:** En lo personal es de mis capítulos favoritos ya que muestra la inocencia pura de Subaru. No encuentro las palabras para definir lo que siento cuando leo los capítulos de una historia de dos años. Sólo puedo decir: gracias Subaru. Un placer siempre corregir lo que escribes y más seguir nuestro pacto.

**Subaru****:** Este capítulo muy tierno hasta me emociono cada vez que lo releo. Ciertamente no puedo creer que este fic tenga ya dos años y aún así pareciera que lo escribí ayer. Siempre trae de vuelta hermosos sentimientos y como dice mi hermana Kamui, no queda más que agradecer todos estos años de pacto. En verdad gracias por estar siempre ahí y es un honor seguir colaborando contigo así mismo agradezco a nuestros fans que siguen esperando por ver el siguiente capítulo de nuestras historias. No seriamos nada sin ustedes.

**Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos y a los que dejan review. **

**Mirror Twist**


	7. Next step

**Disclaimer: Las CLA****MP son dueñas de los personajes. Es un mundo alternativo basado en el ova tokyo revelations. Es un fic yaoi, sino te gusta, entonces retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado ^^. Más adelante contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Dedicado a la gente que vive el presente._

**Capítulo VII**

Dolor.

Una oleada de dolor invadió mi ser rompiendo con el vínculo que inicié obligándote a despertar del letargo en que te sometí. Aquella familiar sensación corría por todo mi cuerpo alterando mi pensar y cambiando nuestro contexto.

Sin notarlo mis manos descendieron hasta el contorno de tu pecho para sujetar la prenda con fuerza. No entendía porqué me aferré a ti en ese momento. Quizás…

-Kamui, ¿qué te ocurre? –indagó en mis oídos la dulce voz de aquella persona inocente.

Esa pregunta ni siquiera podía responderla. En toda mi existencia pasé por muchas acciones violentas, movimientos que los aldeanos habían creado a costa mía. Después de todo no merecía dejar de sufrir ya que mi misma existencia había nacido para ello. Sin embargo, tu presencia dejó su luz en mi pero la realidad fue diferente…

De pronto un punzante dolor en mi espalda surgió provocando que mi cuerpo completo arqueara de dolor. Gotas de sudor comenzaron a descender desde mi frente, para llegar hasta mi cuello y desaparecer en mi pecho. Mi respiración se intensificó y mis manos se aferraron más a la persona frente a mí. Mi cabeza quería explotar…

-¿Puedo hacer algo para remediar tu dolor?- preguntó desesperado mi aparente gemelo.

Mis ojos se abrieron al instante, mostrando mis pupilas ya dilatadas por la sorpresa. Reuní todas las fuerzas que me quedaban para llevar a cabo mi cometido. Dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Sintiendo la calidez de inmediato, oliendo la sangre que corría por sus venas cargadas de adrenalina y deleitándome con su aroma ¡Cómo maldecía aquél día!

Mis ojos contemplaron tu mirada preocupada aquella que pronto agregaría en mi lista de cosas que deseaba desaparecer. No obstante sabía que ya no había retorno, puesto que en aquellos mismos ojos decidí…

"Alivianar el dolor de ambos"

Con un gran esfuerzo me acomodé sobre tu dorso. El latir de tu corazón hacía eco en mi cabeza, pareciendo que con cada latir, una parte de mi sufrimiento desaparecía.

Mi corazón estaba acostumbrado a sentir dolor y el miedo a la ansiedad era algo con lo que debía de lidiar siempre. Los días que odiaba recordar y que contemplé con esta mirada cansada habían desaparecido. Lo sabía porque todo ello me lo indicaba cada latir de tu ser.

Finalmente alcé una mano al aire y la coloqué sobe tu mejilla. Mis dedos experimentaron la sensación de ser bañados por algo más que la lluvia. Con un ademán, trate de indicarle a esa persona gentil que dejara de hacerlo. No era alguien importante como para merecer aquél regalo. Sin embargo, tú negaste con la cabeza con decisión y volviste a posar tus ojos esmeraldas sobre mis amatistas. Esperando mi respuesta… algo que planeaba transmitirle de inmediato.

Cerré mis ojos lentamente y me concentré para realizar mi movimiento. En un instante logré entrar a tu mente. Aquella era la primera vez que me comunicaba con alguien de tal manera porque la mayoría se aterrorizaba. La lluvia dejó de sonar, la frescura del bosque se volvió nula y nuestros seres, se volvieron uno.

Un escenario oscuro. Aquél lugar, era mi inconsciente. La parte más importante de un ser humano –al menos, eso había escuchado de los demás. Para un vampiro no era diferente. Me materialicé ante ese lugar. Al instante, tu presencia me hizo compañía y me miraste sin temor, como si ya conocieras de que se trataba todo ello. Tu ser no flaqueó ante la interminable oscuridad de mi ser. Al contrario, parecías estar complacido de estar ahí.

"¿En verdad deseas ayudarme?"-pregunté por medio de la mente sin vacilar.

Aquél ser, parecía haberse ofendido ante mi interrogación.

"¡Por supuesto, haré lo que sea!" –exclamó por el mismo medio.

"Entonces… -elevé mi mano hasta la altura de mi rostro, para concentrar la imagen que deseaba transmitirle. De forma inmediata, lo que parecía ser la fotografía de algún recuerdo, apareció entre los dos. –Necesito que me lleves a este sitio. Así, ambos podemos refugiarnos de la lluvia."

Tus ojos comenzaron a analizar la situación, grabando la imagen en tu memoria y –de forma casi inmediata- tus pupilas me delataron que conocías el sitio.

"Confío en que llevaras mi cuerpo hasta ahí…"

Fueron las últimas palabras que logré pronunciar, antes de que mis párpados se cerraran por completo, formando parte de mi oscuridad.

"¡Kamui!"

El grito de mi propio nombre logró hace que permaneciera despierto en aquella oscuridad…

Las frías gotas de lluvia trataban de abrir mis ojos y el soplar del viento parecía querer brindarme la fuerza para volver a ponerme en pie. Mi cuerpo entero había entrado en un estado parecido al de un trance. Estaba ahí en mente pero no en cuerpo. De pronto, algo desconocido embriagó mi ser, haciéndome sentir, por breves instantes, la inestabilidad de mi cuerpo. Dos brazos rodeaban mi espalda con fuerza haciendo que mi cabeza se acomodará sobre tu pecho. Las lágrimas descendieron d tu ostro hasta caer sobre el mío.

Sufrías…  
>Experimentabas dolor…<p>

No quería aquella vida para ti. Deseaba alejarte de todo ello para poder conservar tu alma pura intacta. ¿Será algo egoísta de mi parte el pensarlo o será un acto desconocido? Resultaba ser poco innovadora la respuesta… ya no importaba más…

-Te llevaré…

Tu voz entrecortada se escuchaba distante del lugar en que me encontraba, a pesar de ello, logré identificar decisión en esas palabras.

-Te llevaré hasta ese lugar.

Así mi cuerpo fue elevado del suelo… aquello fue lo último que supe antes de ser tragado por completo por la oscuridad…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Notas de las Blood Twins**

**Kamui:** Siempre me sorprende releer los escritos de dos años atrás. Hemos trabajado muy duro Subaru y yo para este fic. Como djo Subaru, a partir del próximo capítulo la acción comenzará. Gracias a la gente que nos sigue leyendo.

Visita nuestros otros sitios para encontrar nueva información de nosotros.

**Subaru****:** ¡El fic avanza y los sentimientos se intensifican! *.* Esto se pone cada vez mejor. Una gran gratitud a todos nuestros lectores ya que sin ustedes, no sería lo mismo. Y así mismo aprovechar y darle muchas gracias a mi semecito Kamui w ¡Gracias x el regalo de cumpleaños! (Sip, fue mi tanjoubi xD ¿Hmm? ¿qué cuantos cumplí? Lo siento, pero un vampiro no revela su edad :P) Me siento honrada de hace cumplido un año más de vida y tenerte como hermana a mi lado. TKM hermana!

¡Y seguimos con los planes en pie! Gracias al buen recibimiento que ha tenido este fic seguimos con el ánimo en alto y en marcha los proyectos y fics pendientes. ¡Sigan esperando algunas sorpresas y concursos que próximamente traeremos para ustedes! ;)

**Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos y a los que dejan review. **

**Mirror Twist**


	8. Destiny

**Disclaimer: Las CLAMP son dueñas de los personajes. Es un mundo alternativo basado en el ova tokyo revelations. Es un fic yaoi, sino te gusta, entonces retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado ^^. Más adelante contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Dedicado a nuestros compañeros de destino_

**Capítulo VIII**

Destino.

Sólo bastó de un encuentro para cambiar mi destino; algo que siquiera sabía que existía. Todo aquello era nuevo para mí. Pero

_¿Por qué era familiar?_

Mis instintos me indicaron qué hacer y no parecía error alguno. Su cuerpo que ahora reposaba en el mío era cálido y reconfortante, como si finalmente tuviera en mis manos lo que tanto anhelé.

Fue entonces cuando la oscuridad invadió mi mente, dejando sólo nuestras figuras visibles en una dimensión alterna, inclusive a nuestras propias existencias.

-"Llévame a ese lugar. Confío en que llevarás mi cuerpo hasta ahí."

Fue la última indicación que me dio antes de que su cuerpo desfalleciera. La imagen que me dio la reconocí al instante. ¿Cómo sabía de la existencia de ese lugar? Pero dadas las circunstancias no cabía tiempo para la duda, algo en mi interior sólo se enfocaba en tratar de ayudar y buscar la solución ante este problema.

Sin embargo aquél hecho confirmó algo: él no era de aquí pero perteneció a este lugar, en algún tiempo atrás. La lluvia hizo de su cuerpo más pesado por lo que llevarlo hasta ahí me costó trabajo.

Me paré en seco un momento, observando los restos de una frondosa casa de campo el lugar donde me había criado.

Las rejas se encontraban más oxidadas que la última vez muchos años atrás. La maleza había crecido todavía más dándole un aspecto totalmente abandonado. El hecho de pisar ese lugar hacía que un sentimiento de tristeza y melancolía me invadiera. El mismo sentimiento que tanto tiempo me había esforzado en olvidar y sepultar lentamente en mi interior.

_¿Quién eras tú que hacías romper mis promesas?_

Miré de reojo a quien llevaba a mis espaldas y luego dirigí mi mirada hacia el frente. Me encontraba parado frente a la puerta dudando de mis propias decisiones. La entrada que indicaría la destrucción a más de una palabra y promesas que había sellado en mi interior.

Una fuerte ventisca me hizo regresar a mi realidad como si me incitará a continuar. Debía seguir adelante… o seguir aferrado al pasado pero en mi interior sabía que no cabía más lugar para la duda.

La decisión ya estaba hecha justo en el momento en que tanto nuestro cuerpo como mentes habían sido sellados en mi destino. Ahora lo sabía.

Intenté abrir la puerta, pero ésta se encontraba atorada debido a los estragos del tiempo. Empujé un poco pero sin resultado. Un gemido de quien llevaba a cuestas me incitó a apresurarme dando indicios de que sufría. Mis ojos se dilataron brevemente y desplegué mis garras para derribar la puerta.

La luz que quedaba del crepúsculo apenas iluminaba las siluetas de los viejos muebles. Era mejor así. Por el momento no quería revivir los recuerdos que aquí se encerraban. Cerré mis ojos por un momento avanzando casi a ciegas antes de que el pasado me detuviera. Otro paso más y llegaría a esa habitación que me había servido de refugio hacía años. Poco a poco agradecía a la oscuridad hacer su trabajo, impidiéndome ver la habitación por completo para cuando llegué allí.

La lluvia se abatía con más intensidad en el exterior pero ni siquiera majestuosa tempestad superaba al silencio que ahí reinaba. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. El aroma era el mismo, la esencia la misma pero la calidez se había ido.

Coloqué su cuerpo sobre la cama, pero apenas reaccionó al cambio. Parecía que se encontraba sumido en un profundo sueño. Contemplé su rostro, tan fino y delicado, pero con rasgos de cansancio. Y si viera sus ojos con detenimiento estaría seguro que encontraría más de ese ser. Un relámpago iluminó la habitación, trayéndome de vuelta al exterior: una tormenta que apenas iniciaba.

Pero no se trataba una de lluvia y viento sino una contra con el destino. Lo presentía. Algo en mi interior se encogió ante aquél presentimiento. No pude evitar aferrarme a su ropa húmeda por la lluvia. Recargué mi rostro en su hombro y las lágrimas comenzaron a esconderse entre lo húmedo de su ropa como lo habían hecho las gotas de lluvia. En ese momento agradecí que estuviera dormido, no quería que me viera en ese estado tan frágil.

Pero incluso en ese momento, mis inquietudes y debilidades no me dejaron escapar, de querer buscar tus brazos y resguardarme de la tormenta que se avecinaba…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Notas de las Blood Twins**

**Kamui:** Va.. caciones… (arrastrándose en el suelo) Subaru debo decir que tu capítulo me hizo caer en la realidad que soy libre por varias semanas de la escuela… y podremos volver a llenar Fanfiction de yaoi. Muy buen capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos por leernos.

**Subaru****:** (Tras llorar de felicidad) ¡AL FIN DE VACACIONES! ¡Extrañaba tanto escribir y todo el yaoi! ¡Así que prepárense para más dosis de yaoi! En particular, me encantó este cap, tiene sentimientos muy profundos. Un gusto en volver a ponerme en contacto con mi semecito! Y nuestra llamada épica de 2 horas x3 ¡ya la extrañaba! Fue un semestre muy exhausto y pesado, lleno de situaciones extremas que me sirvieron de experiencia, que no me queda más que decir: ¡A DISFRUTAR LAS VACACIONES!

**Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos y a los que dejan review. **

**Mirror Twist**


	9. Holding on

**Disclaimer: Las CLAMP son dueñas de los personajes. Es un mundo alternativo basado en el ova tokyo revelations. Es un fic yaoi, sino te gusta, entonces retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado ^^. Más adelante contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Dedicado a Subaru por ser el mes en que nos conocimos…_

**Capítulo IX  
>Holding on<strong>

Caía.

La esencia de mi alma caía en la profundidad de mi inconsciente. Un lugar oscuro, sin luz; un escenario usual donde existir.

Lo único que me mantenía vivo era el apenas tangible contacto del ser gentil. Sus brazos me envolvían con recelo y su aroma era el nuevo aire que necesitaba. Desconocía si mi cuerpo se encontraba ya bajo techo. Incluso el paradero de mi alma; el único conocimiento era el contacto de tus brazos.

El dolor se esfumó volviéndose trascendente el fantasma de mis recuerdos. Una maligna presencia que le agradecía por recordarme lo que soy.

Un monstruo y nada más.

Aún cuando mi cuerpo deseaba sacrificarse por él, aún cuando en mi mente tu sonrisa… deseé volver.

Regresar a mis acciones para cambiarlas ya que, tarde o temprano, todos sufrirían por mi causa. Soy alguien que carece de un sitio donde existir.

Sabiendo esto… ¿por qué deseo ignorarlo para convertirme en alguien para ti?

De inmediato me avergoncé por las tonterías que pensaba. Cuán egoísta me convertí. Estaba rompiendo todos los esquemas que tanto trabajo había forjado. Columnas de pérdidas que construían las murallas que me separaban de todo… todo aquello que me hizo sufrir. No obstante en aquella oscuridad… renuncié. Dejé de lado el orgullo que sólo me volvía más débil y que sólo...

Me alejaba de ti.

Un cálido contacto que absorbía mi piel… un acto que conocía muy bien.

Lágrimas.

Alguien derramaba ese líquido en mi hombro. Gotas simples de agua que me hacían despertar.

¿Quién?, ¿quién lloraba?, ¿acaso esa persona desconoce lo que soy? Al parecer, si lo hacía.

- Su… baru…

Inmediatamente la consecuencia de decir su nombre en voz alta me provocó más dolor. Había despertado. Me costaba respirar, moverme, estar ahí. El dolor volvió a mi cuerpo recordándome el motivo de caer inconsciente. Más no me importó. Había algo más importante que mi sufrimiento.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente y una bocanada de aire inhalé al instante. Procurando no asustarte con mis actos mis brazos te envolvieron obligándote a permanecer inmóvil. Sin la necesidad de abrir los ojos sabía en donde estábamos. Desconocía porqué seguías a mi lado. A pesar de ello continuaba rodeándote. Tu no mostrar objeción alguna a lo cual no sabía si aliviarme o angustiarme. Sin embargo dejé de lado mis sentimientos, dolor e incluso mi ser para entregarte a ti todolo bueno que viví. Darte mi poca felicidad y quizás… eso remedaría tu sufrimiento.

El olor de la fragancia de tu cabello y la calidez que tu cuerpo emanaba sólo me confirmó lo que realmente quería transmitirte.

-Subaru…- dije en apenas un hilo de voz. De inmediato me indicaste con varias sacudidas en mi brazo que no siguiera esforzándome pero elegí decírtelo- Escucha, tu ya no llorarás solo…

Mis palabras provocaron que tu cuerpo se relajar. Como si fuese lo más natural una de mis manos comenzaron a entrelazarse en tu cabello. Un leve sonido profanaron tus labios haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se volverían más cercanos.

Estábamos sobre una cama; una deducción que realicé cuando sentí una suave tela sobre algunas zonas de mi piel. ¿Me llevó a un sitio mejor para dormir?

Aún con mis ojos cerrados besé tu frente.

- No llorarás ya que no lo permitiré…

Tus manos se aferraron a mi pecho detonando la manera en que nos comunicábamos…

"Con ausencia de palabras"

Tus lágrimas dejaron de hacer presencia mientras la promesa por permanecer así se hacía más fuerte ya que tu eres esa luz en mi oscuridad.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Notas de las Blood Twins**

**Kamui:** Siempre que transcribo Mirror Twist me emociono como el lector ya que no recuerdo nada de lo que escribí. Un capítulo algo cursi para mi gusto pero aquí esta; poco a poco la historia tomará su forma. Es importante cuidar los detalles. De antemano gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.

**Subaru****:** ¡La historia cada vez se pone mejor! Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo. Se acerca un momento crítico en la historia… ¿qué será? Sigan atentos al siguiente capítulo ;P Por último, les deseo un feliz regreso a clases a todos los que retormaron labores escolares y a los vagos flojos que aún siguen de vacaciones que sigan disfrutando de lo que les quede de vacaciones x_x ya nos tocará volverle a sufrir tarde o temprano… ¡Gracias por sus visitas y reviews! Son demasiado preciados para nosotras x3

**Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos y a los que dejan review. **

**Mirror Twist**


	10. Transparent

**Disclaimer: Las CLAMP son dueñas de los personajes. Es un mundo alternativo basado en el ova tokyo revelations. Es un fic yaoi, sino te gusta, entonces retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado ^^. Más adelante contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Dedicado a nuestros seguidores en Facebook._

**Capítulo X  
>Transparent<strong>

Lágrimas.

Mis manos continuaban aferrándose a la ropa del amatista mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo. A pesar de mi dolor que era ajeno a ti, ofreciste tu hombro a pesar de tomarlo antes sin tu permiso. Era exactamente la calidez que me brindabas lo que hacía el dolor de los recuerdos más fuerte. Acaso, ¿podrías ser…?

Con los ojos cerrados elevé mi rostro. Me era sumamente penoso mostrarle mis ojos en este estado a cualquiera. Aun así lo intenté y de manera sincronizada ambos abrimos los ojos, lentamente, sin prisa ni exaltación alguna.

Sus ojos amatistas me observaron fijamente mientras me perdía en su mirada. ¿Por qué eran tan familiar? Cada segundo que pasaba frente a su ser, era ver un reflejo de emociones pasadas. El haber llorado en su hombro, la calidez de su cuerpo, la amabilidad de sus palabras… era recordar y revivir lo reconfortante y seguro que viví en esta casa. Los recuerdos que tanto me atormentaban no era más que la tristeza y desconsuelo de lo que en la vida había perdido, quitándome "mi familia" años atrás.

Kamui levantó una de sus manos para limpiar el rastro que las lágrimas marcaron en mi rostro. Una caricia cálida a pesar de su piel fría.

-Ka…mui –mi voz se encontraba demasiado entrecortada conforme trataba de hallar serenidad. Sus palabras seguían haciendo eco en mi cabeza, grabándose en lo profundo de mi ser cual juramento de promesa. Con una de mis manos tomé la suya que sujetaba mi mejilla mientras recargaba mi peso cerca de su pecho. Sus ojos amatistas continuaron observando los míos, como si intentase descifrarlos. Dejé que su mano me acariciara mientras acercaba mis labios hacia para besarla.

Pese que tu cuerpo se encontraba desbastado, no reclamabas palabra alguna y en cambio ofrecías consuelo. ¿Por qué?

En ese momento recordé las viejas advertencias que aún poseía en mi memoria de aquél ser terrenal de nombre Hokuto.

"_Jamás des tu sangre a cualquiera. Cada gota es capaz de sellar un destino y camino diferente pues pertenecen a tu propio destino"_

_Dar mi sangre a alguien más_

Mis pupilas se dilataron tenuemente. Kamui se dio cuenta inmediatamente que algo en mi interior había cambiado.

-¿Sucede algo, Subaru?

Sus palabras me despertaron y atrajeron mi atención. Aquella voz, cada palabra que decía despertaba en mí viejos sentimientos. Nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse como si tratase de trasmitirle mi idea con una simple mirada. Una idea que no estaba lejos de ser real y una decisión que conllevaría despertar los fantasmas del pasado.

Un pasado que intenté olvidar cuando todo se tornó en soledad. Pensar día a día sobre lo que perdí era una invitación a rendirme. Pero ahora me encontraba frente a ti, incitándome a sumergirme de nuevo en el pasado que juré no tocar. Incliné mi rostro hacia el tuyo mientras delataba el nuevo deseo que había nacido.

-Por favor…

Susurré cerca de sus labios conforme avanzaba más, dejando al descubierto mi cuello cerca de tus labios. Mi voz seguía entrecortada. Finalmente, me acerqué a tus oídos susurrando mi última plegaria:

-…Permíteme estar contigo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Notas de las Blood Twins**

**Kamui:** No recordaba el contenido en lo absoluto… Fue muy bueno releerlo y recordar los días en que lo escribimos. Muy buen capítulo!.

Los invitamos a pasar a nuestra página de Facebook donde anunciamos constantemente nuestras actividades.

**Subaru****:** Un capítulo demasiado sentimental donde los sentimientos y deseos de Subaru se dejan ver tal cual: transparentes. Una acción que desencadenará a partir de este momento parte de la trama. Después de cuatro meses, una disculpa por el abandono. Me encuentro en últimas semanas de clases y ¡es horrible! Tuve un semestre, como siempre, ocupado. Pero ya estamos echando a arrancar motores a nuestros proyectos. ¡estén atentos!

**Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos y a los que dejan review. **

**Mirror Twist**


End file.
